Steven Grant Rogers (Earth-2000)
Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Volunteering for a top secret Super-Soldier program, the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the overwhelmingly powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos, to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, Bucky Barnes during one mission, Rogers helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he had spent over 70 years trapped in the glacial ice. 'Biography' 'Early Life' 'Operation Rebirth' 'World War II' 'Disappearance' 'The Legend Continues' 'Castaway in Dimension Z' 'The Winter Soldier' 'Civil War' 'Man Out of Time' 'S.H.I.E.L.D Operative' 'Rise of HYDRA' 'Road to Power' 'Secret Empire' 'Characteristics' 'Personality' MVRU Cap is considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a "super-man" by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Since his reawakening, Rogers was saddened by losing so much of his time but still retains the same values he had since the 1940s. Due to his famed past exploits and his continued works to save the world, Rogers is generally respected by many; even if he doesn't seek acknowledgment for his deeds. He was also very empathetic being able to understand and relate to both Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver before meeting them and understanding Tony Stark's motivation during the Avengers' Civil War despite Iron Man being on the opposing side. What separates Steve Rogers from the other Avengers is his humanity and morality. Steve Rogers is an extremely dedicated person. Despite originally being physically weak and small, and rejected many times due to his frail health, he still tried to enlist in the Army during World War II. Steve tried to be of service in whatever way he was allowed; even when his talents were wasted when he was ordered to inspire the American soldiers and support the American war effort by starring in U.S. propaganda. When he heard that the 107th battalion, including Bucky, was captured in a nearby HYDRA facility, Rogers disobeyed his superior's orders and went behind enemy lines in a seemingly suicide mission and rescued them. Rogers finds the courage to defend the weak and innocent, not hesitating to stand up to corrupt bureaucrats, hypocritical authority figures, or powerful beings like Thanos. A true hero, Rogers is more than willing to sacrifice himself to protect others. Rogers is not afraid to do what's right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it might be costly to him personally. As a soldier and an Avenger, Rogers knows full well that war has its casualties and some of his dearest friends or even himself may need to make the ultimate sacrifice. He was willing to justify violence and killing to defend others and to preserve peace and freedom, even when Nick Fury called him out on various war crimes he and the American army committed during World War II. Rogers once had to tell Natasha Romanoff to close the Chitauri portal, despite Stark not being out yet. Rogers was also willing to fight his best friend Bucky Barnes when the latter was preventing Steve from saving over three million innocent lives. Nevertheless, Captain America will always prioritize civilian lives. For example, Rogers would not abandon Novi Grad until all of its citizens were evacuated; even when Ultron was planning on smashing the city to the ground to create more damage to Earth. As seen during World War II and the Chitauri Invasion, Captain America has demonstrated impressive charisma and leadership skills. He is able to command respect from his fellow Avengers and the undying loyalty of his Howling Commandos. Rogers' extraordinary ability to not only inspire the nobility in others, but also assess combat situations and come up with effective strategies made his fellow Avengers recognize him as the leader of their team. During the Chitauri attack on New York, Captain America focused on directing civilian authorities in order to keep the citizens safe and off the streets while the rest of the Avengers focused their efforts on taking out the Chitauri's military assets. Even when outnumbered by the forces of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was able to get Wilson, Hill, Romanoff and even Fury, along with the loyal agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. to fight back against HYDRA and stop Project Insight from being achieved. As a result, Rogers dealt HYDRA their first devastating blow in decades, since he fought against them in World War II. Captain America's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness sometimes puts him at odds with Tony Stark, who is more comfortable with a grey morality to protect people. This has led to several moments of bickering, arguments, and almost physical fights over the direction of the Avengers in how to protect people. Despite their differences, however, they both respect each other, work well together, and have even formed a close friendship. This difference in attitude, reached a head in the Avengers Civil War, where Tony sought to compromise with governments who were increasingly intolerant with collateral damage while Rogers refused to do so believing it would inhibit the Avengers' response time, eventually causing him to become a fugitive. While Captain America's sense of duty exceeds his personal feelings, his sense of loyalty is difficult to surpass. After realizing the Winter Soldier was his long thought to be dead best friend, he only fought him to disable HYDRA's Helicarriers. However, once the Helicarriers were destroyed, he immediately stopped fighting the Winter Soldier in an attempt to reason with him and help him remember their friendship. This reached its apex in the Avengers Civil War where Steve steadfastly refused to give up on Bucky which caused the Avengers to fracture along with more than half their number to become fugitives. Since being defrosted by S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve was lost in a world he no longer knew. The world had changed; though technology had greatly advanced, humane morals were constantly being compromised in favor of political expediency. To make matters worse, most of the people he loved from his past were gone, or greatly aged. Even while working with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, Steve still had no real life outside of being a soldier. Steve did not know how to belong, and strives to uphold his code of honor in this new complicated world. Although he eventually reunited with both Peggy and Bucky, Steve was still a "man out of time". However, after the battle against Ultron, Steve finally realized that he was no longer the man he was before he was frozen. Hence, Steve decided to focus his life on just helping people, taking a permanent role as the leader of the second incarnation of the Avengers. He is very protective of his friends from his past, especially Bucky Barnes, and is willing to go to great lengths to save them, being susceptible to emotional and violent acts to fulfill his goal. He seems to have developed a trust and attraction towards Sharon Carter. During his time with the new team of Avengers he developed a trust and bond with Black Widow. He also embraces links to his own time often seeing much of Howard Stark in Tony. He does have a darker side, however, with Ultron noting that Rogers had been a soldier for so long, he subconsciously craved conflict and battles to avoid a civilian life and being forced to confront all he'd lost. Indeed his worst nightmare, caused by Wanda Maximoff, was shown to be the end of war with people not needing him anymore leaving him with the realization that everyone whom had loved was gone and he was alone. Overall Rogers is a selfless person but with one exception. When it comes to his childhood friend and old war buddy Bucky Barnes he is willing to do everything to protect him, going so far as to abandon his role as leader of the Avengers and team player. When Tony called Rogers out on failing the role of Captain America, at the end of their fight during the Avengers Civil War, Rogers abandoned his shield and with it, the identity of 'Captain America', heeding Tony's point. Rogers has a dislike for agencies or groups that express control over the individual due to having fought vigorously for his nations' freedom and losing the world he knew for that very reason. This dislike extends to groups of any ideology be they HYDRA or S.H.I.E.L.D.. Rogers himself admits that the Howling Commandos committed less than moral actions during World War II but it was for the basis that people could be free, whereas Project Insight was using fear to dissuade a security risk before it happens, eliminating the need for a soldier like himself and taking away the people's freedom. The desire for free will heavily influenced Rogers' opinion on the Sokovia Accords. He strongly believed that the extravagant politics involved would restrict (or at least hinder) the Avengers' efforts to protect the people of the world, putting him at odds with the very pragmatic Tony Stark on the issue. His opinion on such groups lessened when the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, locked up Barnes in a cage. In the end, such was his dislike that he cut all ties with them and became a fugitive after the Avengers Civil War. Rogers's career as a soldier has given him tremendous experience, enabling him to come up with the most effective battle plans. He is willing to accept those even on the other side of the battlefield, for example Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, but at the same time he is always aware of his surroundings and the possible threat. This is proven when in Captain America: The Winter Soldier someone he had worked with on several missions before, Rumlow, together with other S.T.R.I.K.E. members try to drop his guard in the elevator so they can subdue him in a surprise attack he picks up on their intentions and doesn't hesitate to defend himself so he can escape. 'Appearance' Steve Rogers has the appearance of a handsome young man in his prime, with ocean blue eyes, golden blonde hair and possesses a very tall, muscular figure (at least 6'6"). His ideal height, weight and build couple with not only confident and elegant manner but also compelling voice have made him an overwhelmingly charismatic person who is the very image of perfection and authority; he is also always passively releasing a pheromones, or a "scent" that make the females of any species attracted to him. In Captain America: World At War, Cap's original field uniform was shown to be an adaption form his USO uniform, which is used in stage shows to sell war bonds to promote the war. To make the show costume less conspicuous and more combat worthy, Steve borrowed the "A" helmet from one of the Star Spangled Singers along with a combat jacket, pants and boots. He used it in his mission to save Bucky Barnes and a battalion of P.O.W.s that had been captured by HYDRA. Later on, he dons a bullet-proof suit that was made by Howard Stark. It was made with a shield of Vibranium for Captain America to protect himself from gunfire. Captain America used the shield and wore the uniform in all of his attacks on enemy facilities and other missions. He had the shield with him when he crashed in the Arctic Circle and was frozen. Nearly 70 years later, S.H.I.E.L.D. stumbled across the crash site of Captain America's plane. He was found alive, and he had the suit. Upon his return in the 21st century, particularly in Captain America: Living Legend '', ''Captain America: Castaway In Dimension Z, Captain America: Civil War, he wears a modernised version of his original uniform made by Tony Stark. While most the uniform's material in unknown, it has been stated that the uniform has Nano-Kevlar, PBI-blended fabrics, and even Graphene as its components. It has been shown to be both water and fire retardant, completely bulletproof and highly resistant to any piercing weapons/attacks or any sudden changes in temperature. The costume also offers an extremely high level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts due to its Sorbothane element, it can even survive drops at terminal velocity without a scratch. Its resilience against piercing attacks in high enough that even Adamantium weapons have problem going through it. It includes a voice-operated, wireless communicator for the left ear, which has its frequencies blocked, making it highly difficult to trace. It has strong electromagnetic panels on each of the gloves that allows Captain America to retrieve his shield more easily. The uniform has an utility belt containing mission-specific equipment, such as a first aid kit containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans, and antidotes for some toxins, as well as military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. His fourth uniform was made by S.H.I.E.L.D.It is dark blue in colour with silver stripes across his chest and muted red stripes that run down the side of his ribs to his knees. On covert missions the red stripes on his shield are also painted blue. The bullet-proof nomex and kevlar uniform represents the latest in military war apparel. The uniform also features a communicator in his right glove, straps the allow him to magnetically latch his shield to his back, and has S.I.E.L.D's tracking device in it so that they can locate Rogers in case he disappears. This uniform was worn in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers: Man Out of Time, Steve Rogers: Super Soldier and Steve Rogers: Rise of HYDRA 'Gameplay' 'Combat' Rogers's Combat style is usually consisted of a combination of his overwhelmingly high stats, unique martial arts, and an indestructible shield. He also has special gadgets like Jet Boot, EWW (Energy Weapons Watch), low level automatic force field, etc to aid him against high level threats. His standard moves ranged from punches and kicks to blocking moves, counters and throws. His special attacks include: Thunderclap, Boom Snap, Ground Pound, Sky to Earth, Charging Star, Freedom Bash and Crippling Strikes. He seems to be the fastest non-speedster combatant in the game, as the accuracy of his hits are almost always 100% and it is nearly impossible to tag him if you are a decent player enough. There are some values in the game that are adjustable to suit the players, such as striking power (from 0.1%-1000%), movement speed (1%-200%), fore resistance (1%-100%), sensory range (1%-100&), healing rate (10-100%), etc. 'Powers' Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As Captain America, the players will possess the physical abilities of a genetically enhanced super-soldier, which includes a high degree of superhuman strength, speed, durability, senses, regeneration, etc. They will also have enhanced memory, information processing speed, concentration capacity, parallel processing, etc. These abilities will be above that of most other super-soldiers like Bucky Barnes, Luke Cage, Falcon, Red Skull, Deathlok, etc with the exception of people like Hulk and Abomination of course. The sources of Captain America's powers and abilities won't just be from the Super-Soldier Serum and Vita-Ray though; as the game progresses, the players will gain a trump card called Body Supremacy and find out that Captain America has been given another enhancement from HYDRA during his capture. This enhancement is known as the Lazarus Compound, which grants him limited immortality and the ability to grow stronger each time he is killed or beaten to near death. Finally, Rogers will be given a unique variant of his serum, this version is stated to be unimaginably more powerful than that of the Sentry's, this will allow Rogers to battle his HYDRA Supreme self who is now powered by the fully restored Cosmic Cube. *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Strength': XJ7ywbj.jpg|Supports and resists ... mpWqMmw.jpg|... the weight of a ... iWFxWEA.jpg|... hundred plus tons robot OoVsEFr.gif|Stalemates Anti-Venom in strength GtJSQDb.jpg| Breaks out of steel restrains while weakened FBKkIZA.gif|Casual statue buster Ezgif-2-714f524ae6.gif|One-shot a Juggernaut-Super Soldier 93P0LX9.gif|Hulk-Jump Rogers possess a high degree of superhuman strength by Earth's and human's standard, but his strength is only at enhanced level by Hyuman's standard. His strength is enough to bench/deadlift/shoulder press 100 tons without too much effort. He is strong enough to casually tear apart gold-titanium, breaks diamond in his grip, throws the heaviest tanks like softballs, breaks out of maraging steel restrains by flexing his muscles, pulls down a taking off plane, etc. He is strong enough to overpower other superhumanly strong beings like Luke Cage, Overdrive mode Winter Soldier, other Winter Soldiers, Centipede Soldiers, Extremis users, Spider-powered people, Anti-Venom, Spider-Man himself, etc. His harder bones and denser muscles tissues also allow him to exert far most force than normal, couple this with his March 10 combat speed, he would be capable of generating enough power in his unarmed hits to shake an entire stadium into rubbles by striking the ground, demolish a dozen city blocks in one punch, thunderclaps so hard he blows away a building, effortlessly punches through some of the hardest natural materials such as Tungsten, Titanium, Chromium, etc. His striking power is even enough to hurt the like of the Hulk, Abomination, Juggernaut (depowered), Colossus, the Thing, Hulkbuster, etc. This strength also extends to his legs, grating him the ability to jump over the tallest skyscraper and cover multiple city blocks in a single leap without using additional momentum. Due to the fact that he likes using his legs in combat, this results in him sending his opponents flying hundreds or even miles away by accident. *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Speed': eampt1R.jpg|Outruns bullets GgFmteb.gif|Afterimage combat speed wCkAMZE.jpg|Bullet statues has D7LZ4Bz.gif|Light speed reaction IG5UH4y.jpg|Parkour moves Ezgif-2-a9a90ef608.gif|Like a monkey Aside from his incredibly high superhuman strength, Rogers also possess a degree of superhuman speed that is not any less impressive (this is by human standard of course). His running speed is recorded at a little over March 1 while on land, and about half of that while in the water. With this speed, he can blitz most people before they can even form a thought, bullrush them into oblivion, move so fast they can't even perceive him and therefore can't injure him, catch up with some of the fastest vehicle on Earth like a plane on foot, outruns a bullet after it has been fired, outpaces transonic attacks, etc. His reaction time is at least ten times faster than his movement speed, meaning that his reflexes is at Hypersonic+ speed, or around 1/10 of a micro second. And this is not just shot brush either, but can be used repeatedly during combat, meaning that attacking, countering, blocking and moving at Hypersonic+ speed is his standard fighting speed when going all out. In this mode, he can perceive worlds in slow-motion, even projectiles as fast as bullets will appear no different from statues to him. He is incredibly agile too, even more than Daredevil, Beast and Spidey perhaps. He has been shown to be able to climb at a speed so much faster than an elevator can that even an explosion can't catch up to him, dodging multiple bullets while doing acrobatic stuns, dodging attacks from entities with superhuman speed like Spider-Man, Hulk, Iron Man and Thor. In the game, he is nearly untouchable in combat, and may very well be is the fastest non-speedster combatant overall. *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Durability': GHScZfC.jpg|Tanks an easy ... rKfubwl.jpg|... multi-city blocks attack s7JiyoD.jpg|Can work non-stop for a week yyQpBU6.gif|No-sold bullets Due to his harder bones and denser muscle tissues, Rogers is incredibly resilient against blunt force, piercing, energy based and just about any other type of damages. His durability is rated at superhuman level by Earth's standard, but enhanced level by Hyuman's standard. He is durable enough to survive a fall from orbit, survives punches that shake entire cities, tanks explosions that pulverise city blocks, tanks energy blasts that vaporise organic beings, survives a nuke, he even has skin so tough that normal glasses and fangs of a superhuman fail to pierce through; when peak humans hit him, they end up hurting themselves instead. He also possesses a "Juggernaut" factor, meaning that he is extremely resistant to being moved by an external force when he doesn't want to be moved. This factor is so strong that when bracing, he can stop a speeding train and only be pushed a few feet back. And because of his unique physiology, his muscles don’t produce fatigue at all, which give him the stamina to operate/fight/work non-stop for an extended period of time, often entire weeks even. With this kind of stamina, he can outlast most of his opponents in the case that they outclass him in certain stats such as strength, speed and durability. His endurance is so high that he is seemingly immune to the feeling of hunger, thirst, pain, mental fatigue and other emotional, physiological weaknesses than a normal man possess. https://m.imgur.com/ViEaRxn?r *'Enhanced'/'Superhuman Senses': 7LW9OW9.jpg|"See faster" AswehOt.gif|Show-off ezgif-1-384e9ce762.gif|Extrasensory perception Another notable power that the serum gives him is superhuman level of sensory system, or enhanced level by Hyuman’s standards. This enhancement includes every senses, whether they are the five natural senses or other less well-known senses. Upon transformation, he gains an eyesight sharp enough to perceive the world in slow-motion, view things dozens of not hundreds of miles away; his hearing is good enough to pick up sounds through multiple layers of steel, wood, and concrete walls, it can even act as a type of echolocation; his taste can detect the changes in the atmosphere’s chemical component; his skin/sense of touch can notice the slightest change in temperature; he can tell what kind of perfume a man is using from tens of miles away based on his smell alone. He also possess superhuman sense of balance, electroreception, energy detection. And finally, when combine all of these together, he gains a new sense called “Proximity Sense”, which is described to be a combination of Daredevil’s Radar Sense and Spider-Man’s Spidey Sense, but with a radius of 100 miles, far greater in range of compared to the other two. Apart from the Proximity Sense, his situational and spatial awareness are also very acute, allowing him to feel and observe even the most inconspicuous weaknesses in an environment/being and make up microscopic imperfections in his shield throwing skill. He has developed a “well-honed sixth sense” over the year due to a combination of constant life and death experiences as well as the power of the serum, which makes it possible for him to avoid attacks that he can’t he senses coming. This Sixth-Sense is often considered pre-cog in a way. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' tMTxZR0.jpg|Survives and heals ... yMNEzBjg.jpg|... from a bullet ... ZszZNdJ.jpg|... to the head 1DBAsf6.jpg|Immune to all Earthly diseases qoh0Scy.jpg|Can't physically age ... 7n243V2.jpg|... at all Rogers possesses a degree of healing factor, though at superhuman level, still pales in comparison with Wolverine, Deadpool and Hulk (they are at super level while Cap is at enhanced level by Hyuman’s standards). This process is automatic, and can regenerate some of his severed body parts like fingers, arms, and legs. This healing factor is the main reason for why he was able to survive being frozen in ice for decades, and can hypothetically keep him alive for millennia if he is ever to be frozen again. He can heal from knife cuts in a minute, bullet wounds in an hour, bone-breaking impact a day and other attacks that would kill humans in no time at all. As a side effect, his immune system can fight off just about any deadly diseases on Earth, even ones that a superhuman like She-Hulk can't resist. He is immune to drugs, toxins of all kind, alcohol, venoms, bacteria, allergen and even radiation. He also ages at an extremely slow rate as a result of his constantly revitalised cells, allowing him to maintain the appearance of a man in his prime for decades or even centuries. His healing factor also removes the weaknesses of other species if he was to turn into them, like vampire's weakness of decapitation and the sun, werewolf's weakness of silver, etc. *'Enhanced Mental Condition': VOQwCrO.jpg|Best mental acumen and stamina among superhuman Uzfp5CT.jpg|Eidetic memory gBI1C4M.jpg|Computer brain LhQQ6NA.jpg|Intelligence is off the scale aZ4si2n.jpg|Information processing speed Not only does the serum turns his body into that of a superhuman, but it also does the same to his mind. Rogers’s mind is capable of processing information far faster than a man can, this allows him to master the uses of any weapon in seconds even when it is the first time he sees them, absorbs knowledge from thousands of years of warfare in less than a week, learns things faster than a highly advanced computer can, way higher IQ than normal (he already has a high IQ pre-serum), simultaneously processes separate information in a way that there seem to be multiple persons in his mind, superior version of eidetic memory and greater concentration capacity. Fury has even stated that his intelligence is off the scale, and his mind has been shown to be able to endure living for hundreds of years without breaking down. Upon his return in the 21st century, he was able to master the use of computer without any teaching him in a matter of days. 'Abilities' Martial Artist Grandmaster: FyUnWHR.jpg|Martial arts institution gk7a9H7.jpg|Teaches Spider-Man ... 0r1HFl5.jpg|... how to ... tvOAYON.jpg|... use Chi ZUWPPtm.jpg|Completely stomps ... iknHIS6.jpg|... a group of ... dg3I0X0.jpg|... Super Soldiers ... qnLmEjN.jpg|... while depowered ... c39ucmj.jpg|... with ease Rogers is a martial artist of grandmaster tier. Initially, he was trained under private instructors in Boxing, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Okinawa-te, Taekwondo, Aikido and various other disciplines together with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, Krav Maga, Sumo, Sambo, Ninjutsu, Yoseikan Budoand, Vovinam Viet Vo Dao, Choi Kwang Do, Gatka, Praying Mantis, Iaido, Kalaripayattu, Naginatajutsu, Freestyle Wrestling, Pencak Silat, Tang Soo do, Sanshou, Kamau Njia, Kalenda, and Wing Chun. Captain America's combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. Even in World War II, when still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was put under training by S.H.I.E.L.D, and with the help of his enhanced brain and superhuman instinct, was quickly able to master several hundreds more martial arts just by observing and experiencing them with his body. Some of these martial arts include: Bokator, Combato, Jeet Kun Do, Shippalgi, Capoeira, Kajukenbo, Keysi Fighting Method, Pit Fighting, Eskrima, Bojuka, SPEAR, Nindokai, Systema, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Kapu Ku’ialua, Jailhouse Rock, Bacom, Pugilism, Vale Tudo, Rough and Tumble, LINE, etc. He has also received unorthodox training and fighting styles from the supernartural beings/gods such as the Asgardians, Olympians, Ennead, Aboriginal Gods, Ahau, Akua, Amatsu-Kami, Annunaki (Deities), Apu, Daevas, Dievas, Diwatas, Inua, Jumala, Manidoog, Tenger, Yazatas, Xian (Race), Vodu, Tuatha de Danaan, Fomorians and just about every single gods native to planet Earth. His knowledge of combat even extends beyond planet Earth, as he has been educated in the martial arts of many extraterrestrial races, including the Externals, the Kree, the Skrull, the Shi'ar, the Lumina (Race), the Arcturans and even by the Watchers. He has been tutored by Doctor Strange in the art of controlling Mana, taught how to control Chi by the masters of K'un-Lun and managed to come up with how to manipulate Aura and Quintessence all by himself, which surprises the formers. Being one of the greatest martial artist of Earth, he has been ale to dominate though who have mastered every form of combat, such as Iron Fist, Shang-Chi, Taskmaster, Wolverine, Black Panther, etc through sheer skill alone. He can even keep up with people whose stats far outclass that of his such as Thor, Hercules, Hulk, Hyperion, etc. Aside from unarmed combat, Rogers is has also perfected his skill over every type of weapons on Earth, whether common, mystical or sci-fi in nature. He is extremely proficient in the arts of Blunt Weapon Combat, Broken Weapon Combat, Card Combat, Dagger Combat, Concealed Weapon Combat, Construction Tool Combat, Dagger Combat, Double-Sided Weapon Combat, Dual-Headed Blade Combat, Archery, Axemanship, Boomerang fighting , Clawmanship, Drillmanship, Fanmanship, Flailmanship, Gunmanship, Saimanship, Sawmanship, Polearm fighting, Staff fighting, Swordsmanship, Whipmanship, Scythe fighting and just about any melee weapon combat styles. He can even master the uses of alien weapons seconds after coming into contact with them. However, despite his mastery of all these weapons, he still prefer to use his indestructible Vibranium/Proto-Admantium shield due to its unique properties. Master Strategist & Tactician: Fg5JiBx.jpg|Thousands of years of warfare in a mind DBHXz6l.jpg|Just after he is turned back ... Qk7NiZ4.jpg|... into a human by ... zTsAaThg.jpg|... his healing factor ... OFp3d3Qg.jpg|... he is able to come up ... I9OdPRsg.jpg|... with a strategy ... DsvPwDtg.jpg|... to beat an entire ... zGKLUPVg.jpg|... vampire army QnPR8GZ.jpg|World's greatest strategic mind RCO022_1469435195.jpg|Comes up with plans ... RCO023_1469435195.jpg|... to beat ... RCO024_1469435195.jpg|... the Hulk ... RCO025_1469435195.jpg|... on the fly Rogers is a strategist and tactician of the highest caliber. He has been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet and one of the top in the universe, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. In battle, he can use this amazing tactile analytic skill to hold his own and even beat down overwhelmingly powerful foes such as Thanos, Doctor Doom, Loki, etc. He is able to create exceptional tactics on the fly and in a very short amount of time. Due to his enhanced intelligence, information processing speed and eidetic memory, he has absorbed thousands of years of welfare knowledge, making it almost impossible to surprise him and allowing to predict his enemies's moves with ease. His skill as a tactician has proven to be useful even in daily life, like during chess matches, he would always be the winner no matter who he is up against, and he can also predict the patterns of a person's daily life with just a glimpse. He is also a master of preparedness, and his skill and resourcefulness can even surpass Doctor Doom, Tony Stark and Reed Richard, all of whom are super-genius level in intelligence. His analytic skill is so great that he can even sense the change in a person's psychology, allowing him to manipulate their movements using inconspicuous suggestions. On many occasions, he was able to from the most dangerous traps in the universe, proving that he is also very adept in the art of escaping. The successful rate of his tactics have been estimated to be always at 99%, and even when the 1% chance of failing happens, he would still be able to retain his calmness and adapt to the new situations, then create new plans to bring himself and his teams to victory. Due to all of these qualities, he is considered to be a very charismatic leader, and most of the Avengers are willing to go to hell (literally) and come back for him. 'Gadgets' J